Ron's Resolution
by imemyselfmione
Summary: Ron is very distracted lately.Hmmm... wonder whats up?Read on to find out.total fluff
1. The Resolution

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own _**anyhing.**_ No copyright infringement is intended. Whatever ... just dont sue me!

* * *

**Ron's Resolution**

**Chapter One : The Resolution**

It was a warm sunny day,Ron awoke to the same feeling of nervous excitement he'd been feeling for the past few days .He just sat on his bed with a goofy smile on his face,staring into space...

Harry took his chance and got into the shower.

"Hey! Thats'not fair.I got up first.I should get the shower first",complained Ron.

"Well apparently you have to us those two little legs and GET INTO the shower first",Harry yelled back.

Ron finally got his butt outta bed and walked around the room a few times before he stopped at the window.Something had caught hs eye.

Aah... that was Hermoine... the object of his affection.She was walking back to the castle from the lake.

"Hmm.. I wonder why she was up so early.Maybe she couldnt sleepbecause she was thinking of ME...".

"Fat Chance!",said a rather rude voice in his head.

He let out a loong sigh and resolved "I have to tell her today",the same resolution he'd been making day after day after day.

His problem was that he couldnt gather up the guts to even hint to her that thier friendship was not platonic anymore.He had been reading about several romances ,how wizards propose etc...

He knew she loved him but he wanted her to be IN love with him,just like he was IN Love with her.They were beginning the seventh year and he really wanted to spend this year as her 'Boyfriend' not 'best friend'.

Not that he lacked attention from the witches!

Harry ,Draco and Ron were the coolest hunks in the school.The entire female population of the school was at thier feet.

"I could get just about anyone",he thought with a smug expression.

Meanwhile Harry was showered and dressed and was collecting his books when he noticed that Ron was still at the window.

"Come on Ron .Move it.You've got two whole hours of History of Magic to think about her.Get moving or you'll be late for Snape"

Ron took his advice and soon they were down in the corridors, walking towards the dungoens.

"You got it easy pal!I never knew our Ginny had the guts to walk up to a guy and ask him out!Your problem is solved.What do we do about me?"

"Well I happen to know exactly what to do with he two of you",sneered Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being just in time .You two should be here ten minutes before time to distribute the potins ingredients".

They didn't even try to protest .They were used to seven years of this kind of unfairness .After the War,even Harry and Draco could just stand each other but Snape hadn't changed his stinky attitude one bit.

They somehow made it through two hours.

After the class,Hermione hurried up to them and asked "Where were you?I didn't see you guys at the breakfast table".

"Yah",said Harry,"thats all thanks to Ron who was absolutely lost in thoughts of...(Ron gave him a very ugly look)...of a shower! Ya thats it! A shower!".

Harry had to stifle a laugh looking at Herm's expression.She must have thought he was crazy.But Ron was the crazy one .Crazy about her that is.He would give Ron two more days to tell her.If he still hadnt managed it Ginny and he would have to put plan B into action.

* * *

**Author Notes** : Hii people! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I wrote it just before my French pre-final exams.This chapter isshort butI promise the next one is going to be longer. Please be kind. Read and REVIEW ! 


	2. Herm's Determination

**DISCLAIMER** : I'm Queen of the world and I own Harry Potter..muhahaha.

* * *

**Chapter Two : Herm's Determination**

It was getting quite late. Hermione was busy scratching away with her quill. She was pouring out to her diary her feelings over the past few days.

Hi dear diary,

Ron is such a moron.Why can't he just open his mouth and say that he likes me.Isn't it as obvious as daylight that I like him back . I could tell him too but he wouldn't like that …..I mean he is that "girls don't make the first move " kind of guy. It took him soo long to accept the fact that Ginny told Harry first. So I guess I'll just have to wait.

The other day, I was in the common room, studying of course, when Ron turned up. It was quite late and I really had to finish that extra assignment for Professor Binns. He started fidgeting around, rearranging things etc…. You know how much that irritates me, so I snapped at him "Do you have anything to say?", to which he blushed. Oh well I should have known. Of course he had something to say … a very big, important something like "I like (if not love) you ". He finally sat down on one of those big, squishy, red bean bags in front of the fireplace. He started ,somewhat nervously , "Hey 'mione , I'd like you to know that..", "that I love you, please God let him say that" , I thought. But NO he wouldn't say anything like that, instead, I was told that he wanted to go to the library with me every evening. ".. to catch up with the stuff I miss in class while fooling Harry….." So he says …. But I know better ….well it's at least a beginning.

The first few library "dates" were fine but then after a few days he started complaining that he was missing Quidditch practice. Well honestly I was quite happy about that. At least it kept him away from the sight of those yelling, screaming girls who went to Quidditch practice only to watch the guys. Okay I know I sound a leeetle bit jealous .. but I can't help it .It was so much better before he became part of the heart throb trio . Now there were at least half a dozen girls just waiting to do him favours like his homework, cleaning up after potions etc. ….. Before all that I was his sole homework source. Of course it is the same with Harry but then Harry is totally different. I don't care if a dozen girls date him .. because he'll just be my other best friend always.

When I'm writing to you, diary, the time just flies. I never feel sleepy or tired. Well tomorrow is another day. Lets see what Ron does. Bye for now.

End of entry ….. and back to their real lives)

The next morning , it was breakfast time already and everyone was at the table waiting to begin. Ron was quite animatedly discussing Fred and George's new trick, when Hermione walked in. Ron clammed up instantly. "Oh great! .Why does he have to do that whenever I pass by. It's not like I'm inspecting every word he says", thought Herm. "Hi people. Sorry I'm late. Lavender was having a little trouble finding her brains…. Er … I mean books. Just kidding".she said and smiled at Lav, her best female friend. They had their differences but once you are with a person for six – seven years you are bound to like them. " Very lazy weekend wasn't it?", she asked. Hearing this Ron's mouth lost its clam like appearance and he was quick to reply "Lazy for us not you ma'm. You are up studying late whether there is an exam or not . So weekends aren't really different from weekdays for you". "Hey ! You know that's not true", countered Herm. "I go out on Hogsmeade weekends……"."..which come twice a month ….",interrupted Ron. "…….I watch every Quidditch match that's is held …". Ron: " That's because we are your best buddies and just happen to play in these matches So you have to come whether you like it or not". Their argument went on till the "end of breakfast" bell rang.

On her way to her Runes class, Herm couldn't help smiling. That had been a real nice long argument. I really love it when Ron's in that mood. He could become a great lawyer or anything that involved verbal attack skills. He has a knack of putting his finger on the right spot. True I don't go out much on weekends, but I had to say something …. to save face …. and …… also to keep him talking. To most normal people , an argument a day isn't exactly romantic…. but to Herm it was special because it was more of a friendly banter to them than a real ugly fight. On the whole she had loved every minute of breakfast today….. well almost every. That girl from Ravenclaw , Estelle , came over to flirt with Ron… ohhh how she hated that.(little green monster showing up again?)……

It was the afternoon already. Runes was done with. And so was Arithmancy. Just before lunch Herm was called to Prof. McGonagalls office. She couldn't help wondering what was up. Was something wrong with her Transfiguration HW …blah …blah. She walked and walked and was finally in front of the prof's office. She gave a short , smart rap on the door and after hearing a clear voice call out "come in" , she stepped into the office. The prof. began immediately in her crisp , businesslike tone " Hermione , I know you are a really hard working student. But since this is your last year at school you should be a little more social, considering the fact that you are the elected Head Girl of this school. So to ease your load I shall scrap that project we began last week. Any questions?" . "Oh that's no problem ma'm . But then what happens to the extra credit I was supposed to get from it,asked Herm. "I appreciate your eagerness ,but I think you already have more credit than the rest of your class put together", assured Prof McGonagall.

Herm literally hopped, skipped and jumped her way to the Great Hall. Scrapping of that project meant that she would have at least four free weekends. Ha! She would show Ron she too could "socialize". She was just giving this piece of good news to Harry and Ginny, (who seemed inseperable, by the way. Wonder how they made it through their classes without seeing each other..),when Ron arrived with their lunches , neatly wrapped. They had made it a habit to go down to the lake for lunch at least once a week.

Once there they found a shady spot to settle down for lunch. All of them were done in about 20 minutes. With food that delicious, you really felt like eating quickly. The squid in the lake was giving its "fountain" performance again. It kept squirting jets of ink, which being magical, turned from purple to pink : from pink to red and red to purple again. Each one of them was lost in their thoughts when they were disturbed by the warning bell. During school hours it could be magically heard all over the grounds. "Thank God for the warning bell " said Hermione ,"It gives us students scattered all over the grounds enough time to assemble in our classes before lunch hour is over"

Just as they were about to enter the castle, a group of three , very giggly girls came up to them. Of course if you hung around with Harry and Ron this was quite common. Though Harry painstakingly pointed out to them that he wasn't single anymore , indicating Ginny They just wouldn't leave. Instead they turned to Ron . This irritated Herm soo much. She hated giggly girls anyways and now that they were all over Ron her dislike doubled.

Then slowly an idea began to form in her mind. If girls fawning over Ron bugged her , then surely she going out with other guys would irritate Ron too……and maybe irritate him just enough to goad him into saying that he liked her. She remembered the way he had behaved when she and Victor were going out . To add to that she was relatively free for a few weeks all thanks to Prof McGonagall . After all it was she who told her to "socialize" ……"Oh I'm gonna socialize alright !...". thought a very determined Hermione.

* * *

**Author Notes** : Thanks a million to the people who reviewed last time. 

**hermionegarner**: Your review made my day!


	3. Everyone's Busy

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own any of the charactes I'm writing about etc etc. They all belong to our dear J. K . Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three : Everyone's Busy**

It was the crack of dawn….. literally…..The thunder and lightening rolled around the sky.

"Aw shucks! ", moaned Ron. This meant their Quidditch practice would have to be cancelled. Though he was Captain, he wasn't a fanatic like Oliver had been.

"Look at the bright side, we won't have Herbology. The plants are getting their day out " , Harry said and pointed out to Ron the scores of plants out for a " walk ". The Whomping Willow looked almost pleasant.( What was disgusting weather for us humans was great for the plants)

" Oh well ! . Now we've got a lot of time to kill before breakfast. Hey.. did you finish Binn's assignment? " , asked Ron.

"Great ! It totally slipped my mind. By the way how on Earth did you remember to do it? . Whatever it is I really need to hand in today's homework because if I don't this will be the third time in a row. I never seem to find enough time, what with going out of the castle with Ginny and all…… Anyways... since when did you get so responsible, huh, Ron"

" It's just that I saw Herm doing the "extra" assignment for him and I realized that I hadn't done the regular assignment itself. So I go to work and finished it 2 – 3 days ago", said Ron

"Why didn't you tell me . We could have done it together , na?

"Yah , right . You were kind of …. uh …..occupied/busy …helping Ginny with her homework"

Hearing that Harry blushed. " You're right. Hey I must say you are some kind of rare example of people in love becoming more responsible and all….."

"Hey! I'm not in love …... I just like her a lot." , exclaimed Ron

"Sure , Ron , sure…It's so obvious that you love her . In fact I won't be surprised if the two of you are the first ones to get married … right after school….(Now it was Ron's turn to blush as red as his hair) Oh but I forgot a tiny detail… you have to tell her before any of that..and that too in this lifetime.", teased Harry

After a little more chatting, Harry got to work and finished in time.

"It's amazing how I manage to finish two days work in two hours", Harry thought to himself.

Soon, they were all assembled at the Breakfast table. Thankfully there was only pleasant conversation between Ron and Hermoine. In fact he was trying to be extra nice to her. The only disturbance was when the post owls arrived, showering them with water. They were all wet due to the rain outside .

After a filling, delicious breakfast they slowly made their way to their classes. Soon, Prof Binns was at his desk correcting the assignments. He came to Harry's and smilingly said ,

"So, Master Potter, I see you have decided to submit your homework. Good for you . One more "not submitted mark against your name and you would have been given detention".

Harry was quite relieved. Just like his knack of getting into trouble, he had also inherited the knack of getting back into the teachers good books. Prof Binns started his lecture and droned on and on. The class was as dull as the weather outside.

Earlier I mentioned that Ron was not a fanatic… well that's half true…. Because he's a half fanatic. He was feeling terrible that they had had to miss practice in the morning… so he rounded up the team in the (supposed to be) free Herbology class. He made them go over the tactics again and again till he was sure that every member would be able to answer any game related question even when half asleep.

The next few days were dull too. So they had to stay indoors. Harry had to do a lot of catching up with his books. Ron played chess with anyone who was willing to lose anyway. Herm did study… but she also thought about her weekend plans. She was trying to decide if she should take up Neville's offer … the offer to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend. So what if he wasn't a handsome , cool, hunk…. as far as she knew Ron any kind of guy would do for her plan to work.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Thanks again. Comments are welcome. Please review!

**courtney of sparta** :Actually Iget your point. EvenI felt the characters were a little stuffy, but I've tried to rectify that with the third one. Hope you like it!


	4. Little green monster

**DISCLAIMER** : So i don't own any of these characters... isn't that news?

* * *

**Chapter Four : Little Green Monster**

All that dull weather finally cleared up. It was finally the Hogsmeade weekend. Harry ,Ron and Hermione went down to the grounds together . They were just about to get into the waiting carriages …. when ….

Herm started a little nervously.. " Um….I won't be going to Hogsmeade with you guys today"

"Why not?" , Ron exclaimed . He had it all planned…. After a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks, they would take a nice quiet walk and when they were sufficiently alone he would tell her.

"That's because I have a date with Neville……. And so I ought to go with him right?"

"What?", Ron was so totally shocked. His mouth refused to close.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself . This was like rubbing salt on his wounds.

Then in a sudden flash of anger , born of jealousy , he said " Oh I don't care …… go wherever you want…… go to hell if you please"

But Herm didn't hear any of that last part. Neville had come to pick her up and they were off.

Back in the carriage, Harry told Ron ,"You know that was quite rude of you"

"Ya, I know. But I didn't really mean to be… I just couldn't help it….oh forget it!"

"Whatever you say".

Harry could clearly see what Hermione's plan was . She was quite intelligent but he had no idea she would use it for "matters of the heart". At any rate this was much better than Ginny and his "Plan B"

They spent the rest of their journey in silence. Harry was bored. "It's a pity Ginny couldn't come", thought Harry. Ron on the other hand did everything but forget about it .He was fuming "How could she go out with that dork….I am so much better that him ….etc etc"

The rest of their day was bad too. Finally they made it back to the castle, into their common room. There was a little daylight left. To ease the mood, Harry suggested that they go out flying for sometime. Ron agreed immediately

By the time they were done.. it was very late . Harry was soo tired that he flew in straight through their room window, luckily landing on his bed , almost asleep. Ron decided to take the route through the common room, where, as expected, Herm was busy writing.

She did notice him but pretended to be very busy . Well actually she was … she was just telling her diary about the success of stage 1 of her plan…..

"……………You won't believe the look on Ron's face today . He looked so sulky and sullen in the morning. All the same it was soooo cute …….", it went … you get the point.

Ron approached her and then all of a sudden he changed his mind an d took the seat farthest away from her. He just warmed his hands near the fire and went up to his room …In all this he hadn't spoken a word to Hermione .

"That was mean of him", she thought. She couldn't help feeling hurt… but then according to her plan she should have expected this.

The next day came and went without anything great happening. Ron spent all of next week trying to be extra extra nice to Herm.

Hermione was enjoying herself completely. When Ron and the others returned from Quidditch practice…. She would make it a point to go up to Neville and chat with him. This really irritated Ron because then he felt that they had been together all evening .

"I'm being a real little evil devil aren't I"she thought to herself." Muhwahahahaha "she laughed . In fact it was Ron who had taught her this so called "evil laugh".

One day he actually came up to her and said…"I think you are getting too distracted …is something wrong with you?.." which in Ron speak translates into" Don't go out with Neville …I hate his guts"

Hermione smiled. Her plan was working.

* * *

**Author Notes** : Hii I'm sorry its taking metoo long to update . thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**KHdreamer**: thanks for the encouragement


	5. Humiliation ?

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything ...blah

* * *

**

Chapter 5 : Humiliation?

Splash! Plop! Splash!…..Ron seemed hell bent on kicking every stone around into the lake .

"Earth to Ron …Earth to Ron….buzz…static….buzzz" ; Ron looked up quite bugged ;"Yay! Contact established", said Harry.

Ron was quite irritated, so he snapped at Harry , "Cut the crap will you, can't you see I'm pissed off"

"Okay Okay ", Harry backed off.

He couldn't help laughing, though , when he remembered what had happened .He and Ron had been flying around when they saw a group of girls. While showing off in front of them, Ron spotted Hermione and Neville sitting in a cozy corner of the grounds…He was soo shocked that he kinda forgot to turn and slammed into a nearby tree. The previously mentioned girls burst out laughing and this was the ultimate embarrassment to his 17 year old male ego.

To cool him off, Harry led him to the lake . They sat there , simply chatting, for a long time. Though it was getting very late , none of them felt like heading back to the castle. But soon they were shooed off …coz the students were allowed to be out on the grounds only till 11.

While walking back, they saw the lights in the Gryffindor common room. No prizes for guessing who was up late.

"Oh great ! After all that humiliation I have to face Herm now. WHY do we have to pass through the common room …aaagh", complained Ron .

"You don't have to. Get in through our dorm window ", suggested Harry.

"Thanks . Well good night too coz I think I'll be asleep by the time you get there.", said Ron.

Harry walked and walked and was finally in front of the portrait hole. After giving the password, he entered.

Hermione was asleep with her head resting on an open book for support. He tiptoed up to her. He was just about to wake her, when he saw that the open book was her diary and that she must have fallen asleep while writing….He could make out something like

"…..Ron made a complete fool of himself today! …awwww but I like …."

He tried to lean over and read the rest when he lost balance and fell on Herm which obviously woke her up . She was furious at first….but then she realized he had to know someday… so why not as well now.

"So yes I do like Ron", said Hermione. "Happy ? Satisfied?"

"Well actually it seems quite obvious but it's nice to know for sure." , said Harry. "By the way what's up with you and Neville?", Harry asked ,acting oh so innocent .

"Nothing really!", said Herm. She really had to stop this … before it got outta hand and Neville thought they were in a serious relationship……

The next day ..classes as usual. The class was making it's way to the greenhouses. Ron couldn't stand the thought of 2 hours under the baking sun…so he gestured to Harry. All of a sudden Harry bent down as if to pick up his quill and the next moment he was gone! No one really noticed coz they were all busy with their plants. Ron followed suit. (AN: if the Marauders learned to be Animagi , Harry and Ron learned to Apparate and disapparate )

They found themselves in the owlery. Ron called for his guitar and Harry for his drums……..(AN: yesss! Ron plays the guitar……. in my opinion that's the sexiest instrument to play). Harry and he often bunked classes just to chill out somewhere in the school. Sometimes it was for music , or for exploring the school. They chose the owlery coz it was soundproofed… no one really wanted to hear the birds' cacophony all day.

"After having so much fun, they quietly joined the rest of the class as they were going back to the castle . The rest of the day was sooo boring…

That evening in the common room… the WWW was tuned in. People tried to do their HW but ended up singing along to the songs that were playing…like a big karaoke party. For God knows what reason everyone was in a great mood. Some fifth years even suggested raiding the kitchens. Ron disapparated into Hogsmeade and got some drinks too. Basically this looked like it was gonna be an all night party. At first Hermione protested … she was Head Girl and all…but seeing that everyone was in a mood for partying she had to relent.

After some time … the juniors had all gone off to bed. Only the seventh years were left. The alcohol came out now. In a few minutes Ron was slightly…okay….quite drunk…He stood up all proud and mighty … like he was about to announce something . He turned towards Hermione… took a few steps and had just opened his mouth to say something, when Harry dragged him back ,out of the common room and up to their dorm.

Thankfully Harry hadn't had enough to make him drunk. He was still in his senses and had realized that Ron was gonna tell Herm that he loved her . But however desperate he was … no girl would appreciate a drunken proposal, rite !

* * *

**Author Notes** : Sorry it took long to update, I was kinda depressed... some results came out and ...blah ..blah... any Indian teen who's just finished 12th grade will know wat I'im talkin about.

Well on with teh story... plz just ignore teh fact that you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds.. sorry to make Ron drunk here ... just came out when I was typing .. and I thought why not?

**hermionegarner:** thank you soo much for ur reviews.. they gave me a real ego boost. hope u like this one

**aurorawhisperwind :** well i just couldn't stop writing... so now here's a fifth chapter...


	6. Last Minute Plans

**DISCLAIMER** : As I said before….. If I'm the **Queen** of the World I own Harry Potter….muhahaha!

* * *

**Chapter Six : Last minute plans**

After dumping Ron on his bed, Harry went back to the common room.

Herm asked, "Where's Ron?"

"He's not feeling too good right now", said Harry with a rather tipsy smile

Ten minutes later, on hearing hurried footsteps outside the Gryffindor tower, everyone rushed back to bed. Hermione muttered _"**Scourgify**"_ to clear the room of all their party debris.

The next morning, Ron woke up with a _very_ bad headache.

"Ughhh… did I get drunk last night…..." and after realizing that it was an obvious question …" or rather did I do anything stupid last night?"

"You were about to …. " , said Harry , "….but now you should be thanking me on bended knee coz I saved you the embarrassment of making a fool of yourself in front of her."

Ron tried to throw two pillows at his head but _**aaaagh**_ his head exploded with pain.

With much coaxing and cursing, Harry finally dragged Ron to the breakfast table, where half of the seventh years were sporting looks similar to Ron's. With one of Herm's _Quick-hangover-fix_ potions they were ready to attend classes.

Herm was glad McGonagall didn't say anything about the party. Of course she hadn't actually seen it, but as a teacher she was intuitive enough .Anyone would be if they saw the whole class yawning in tandem.

In the evening, after a very long and boring day of classes, everyone headed out to the grounds. The guys went off to Quidditch practice and the rest went to watch them.

The first match of the season was scheduled for next Saturday and Ron was going crazy.

"Work hard! Practice more and more…..blah…..blah" No one really cared to listen to him though.

The next week just flew by and finally the great day of the match had arrived. Gryffindor v/s Slytherin. Ron kept telling his team to be calm etc but he was far from calm himself.

The match was great!. Obviously Gryffindor won. Slytherin was smashed to pulp. They lost by almost 200 points. Of course this also meant eventual loss of Gryffindor house points in the next few Potions classes but that didn't amount to much.

But even after a victory they weren't allowed to celebrate. That was because Ron wanted them to practice even more for the forthcoming matches. _Madman! Fanatic!_ and such vocabulary was going through the other team members' minds.

The next morning was just like a typical lazy Sunday morning. Some people woke up so late they were just in time for lunch. Actually most of these people were the Quidditch team members…coz of their tiring day.

At lunchtime , Harry finally got hold of Ginny.

"Where were you ? I haven't seen you around for two days! …."

"Umm.. actually I had just…." , started Ginny but she stopped again seeing that he wasn't really interested in an explanation. She and a friend had just gone to visit St Mungo's to do a little research for a school project.

They were sitting in a nice spot at the end of the table and catching up and giggling…no wait only Harry was giggling…that was because Ginny was tickling him. This brought many evil 'I hate you Ginny' glances from the girls. What they wouldn't do for such close physical contact with THE Harry Potter

After lunch, Harry and Ron went up to their dorm to get their homework stuff. Just as they entered, Ron suddenly stopped and stared wide eyed at the calendar in front of him. He just realized that it would be Hermione's birthday in a few days and they hadn't planned anything.. no gifts.. no party …aaaagh.

Harry and he decided to go to Hogsmeade that evening. Later when Herm was in the library, they gathered all their friends together to plan the surprise party. After making a sketchy plan they left .

* * *

**Author Notes** : 

Okay … I finally finished the last of my entrances last Saturday! _dances around the room_ But I couldn't get down to writing coz I was out celebrating with my friends.

I'm having a little writers block. Gimme some suggestions please.

I have a very bad feeling about this chapter. I forced myself to write it so it hasn't really come out good .Sorry for the disappointment Please review anyways ! I wanna hear ALL that you have to say.

**Rupertsgellynpenguin** : thanks .glad you liked it! Actually the schoolwork isn't that hard , it's the extra work we have to do for entrance exams to colleges etc etc that's hard.

**KHdreamer** : well the sixth one's here.

**Chantelleme** : thank god! You finally registered. Do write a fic soon.

**Hermionegarner** : We completely agree on that Ron and the guitar thing! Yay! I LOVE Ron too. And by the way I like long reviews , so keep reviewing .

**FairyPrincess** : I speak English or Hindi at home. My native language is supposed to be Telugu but I can't speak/read/write in it coz I never had the exposure to it.What about you? Where in India do you live? As for me, at present I'm in Hyderabad but we are moving to Bombay soon...Well enough about me! ...I hope you like this chappie!


	7. Gifts and Green Hair!

****

**DISCLAIMER** : _I don't own any of these characters _**_now_**_...sniff...sniff... But I _**_will_**_ do so the day there are twelve red moons in the sky._

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Gifts and Green Hair**

The first thing they did after stepping on Hogsmeade soil was to head to the Hogshead pub. After downing a few drinks they headed off on their quest for gifts.

Long back in fifth year they had had an argument over which gift was whose, since they always bought them together. Ever since, they just gave her two gifts in one big box with '_From --- Harry and Ron'_ on it. It was up to her to decide who gave what.

They walked into a gift shop called _**'Passionate Collection –Special Gifts for every witch and wizard'**_

"Oh yeah!... Ron this is _just_ the place for you …. very passionate huh?", snickered Harry, who then earned a smack on the back of his head for that.

"Hey! Ron what do you think of this one?" , asked Harry, pointing to a little table lamp which dimmed or brightened up as the day progressed. It also had a feature where one could load some pics and it would pick one at random as picture of the day and display it on the lampshade. "We could put those pictures from last summer and give it to her".

"Naah! Not really …. She _hates_ pictures right! She's always hiding under the frames or trying to get away." said Ron dismissively. "Coz she thinks she can never manage to look good in 'em", he thought, rolling his eyes.

They kept wandering around trying to find something to suit their budget and liking. The shop assistant was getting sick of them coz they just couldn't make up their minds. He finally suggested perfume.

"Ya that's a good idea", said Ron, sounding relieved.

Harry countered, saying "We don't even know what she likes …", but was cut off by Ron, "_You_ don't know what she likes. **_I _**do."

"Even then … these seem to be way outta our range", sighed Harry.

"I guess we just have to keep looking. Let's try the bag shop over there", said Ron pointing across the street.

They went there and after much searching they found a cute little magical purse which warned you when you were running low on cash and make up!

"Girls can never have too many of these", reasoned Harry.

After looking around in a few more shops, they found this cool poster which showed what the seer's current obsession was. So if she got tired of one band or person or thing it would automatically change and …._oh you get the point!_

They finally had two gifts and were ready to go back to the castle. On the way, Ron kept wondering if he was Herm's obsession..._aaww… the little fool._

In front of the castle gates, there was a little hold up, coz Mr. Draco Malfoy was enjoying the company of one of his _'special'_ friends….aah yes … Pansy Parkinson. They were kissing … though it looked more like two people who hadn't eaten in days devouring each others' mouths.

**"Get a room!",** yelled Ron at which Harry actually conjured a huge brown cardboard box kinda thing to fall on them out of the sky. This did bring a few curses from Malfoy and soon they were making their way to the portrait hole with Ron sprouting green quills out of his ears and Harry's hair turning the most violent shades of pink and green. Of course Malfoy had no less agony. He was being tickled to death and his 'friend' pansy was helpless.

When entered the common room, they were greeted with an irritated scream from Hermione. **_"Where the hell were you guys? I looked all over the castle…._**", she stopped mid-sentence.

"_Wh--What happe_ned? Is it a prank or is that your new fashion statement?", she asked stunned.

After giving her a hasty explanation, they went up to their dorm to keep the gifts. They ran out of it pretty fast coz Seamus offered to do the counter spell. From experience they knew that it was a very bad idea coz when they had previously tried it he had just doubled the duration of the spell. That was when they realized that going to Madam Pomfrey was the best. No questions asked. No mistakes made.

On the way, Hermione just couldn't stop complaining: "They just put up a notice saying that the Runes section of the library's gonna be closed for a few days for some **stupid** renovation there .And that too just when I wanted to look up some references for Runes…. I won't be able to get it done ….aaagh…. this upsets my whole schedule", she ranted on and on….

By now they were used to Hermione's grumbling outbursts. When something upset her schedule she got veryy cranky and just _had_ to scream at one of them.

Later that night, Harry was very busy doing his, _cough_, homework, _cough_ with Ginny. Ron came up to them and stopped suddenly….. he was clearly more embarrassed than them who seemed to be too busy to notice.

"Ugh…_have to protect eyes_…", he thought and walked away with one hand over his eyes and when he was at a safe distance he said: "Uh …Harry if you could spare a moment…. I have to talk to you".

"I hope you do realize that we have potions homework to do. We had better not get detention otherwise our party plans will be ruined". Ron said all this in a very McGonagall kind of tone. Harry thought he was just a _little_ upset about what he had seen just now but still he had a point.

"Oh well! You're right. I'm coming but just wait a sec", said Harry. He then turned to Ginny.

"Farewell Ginny. Goodnight! I wonder when I shall see thy beautiful face again... this evil, evil, Knight is taking me away to do the work of the dungeons.", said Harry very melodramatically, as he was being dragged away by Ron.

The next day dawned. The sky was bright and clear. The birds were chirping away to glory….. uh.. basically it was a _great _day! Hermione took in the sights and smells of early morning Hogwarts.

"Happy Birthday to me!" she thought as she moved over to the window. "I wonder what they got me. I hope it's not some _booring_ spell-book coz okay I love studying n all but on my b'day it should be something different."

After making herself presentable, she went down to the common room, fully expecting it to be empty. As a rule no one was up at _five_ in the morning.

But today it wasn't empty. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lav ; her favourite people in the world were waiting for her with their presents. From the linen on the floor she could see that they had spent the night in the common room to be the first people to wish her. That was nice.

_"**Happy Birthday",**_ they chorused.

* * *

****

**Author Notes** : Hello people! I'm back

Passionate Collections is a real shop and it sucks!

I couldn't think of any nasty curses so I just turned them weird colours.

Okay so Ron doesn't see anything extra intimate going on between Harry and Ginny...jus an innocent lil kiss... But he gets so freaked out coz its his little sister we are talking about here.

Draco and Pansy weren't really planned to make an appearance, but since **chocl8sunshine** suggested it… they're here.

**aurorawhisperwind** : thanks for the suggestion to make the gifts a little more magical. Keep R & R !

**Invader Hog** : Thanks for reviewing! Ive tried to make the scene changes gradual n all... Please do let me know if it is improving. Keep R & R !

**Midnight-Pixie** : Thanks for reviewing!. Hope you like this chappie. Keep R & R

**KHdreamer** : Thanks for reviewing again n again! I hope this chap makes you happy. Keep R & R.


End file.
